


Nerves

by GrapieBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, welcome to AU hell, where my fan-children get married and do a sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: A married couple's first night together is always full of nerves.





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> A super self indulgent bit of fiction, pleased how it came out so I figured I should share. 
> 
> Ganson: Rhondson and Hudson's son, takes after his Gerudo mother  
> Mi/Mimi: Sidon and Link's daughter, full Zora, keep reading "The Hylian Seahorse" to see how that story unfolds.
> 
> Ready, set, sex.

It was the best night Ganson had ever had. The wedding ceremony had ended in the early afternoon and the domain had been in celebration since. Food and drink and well wishes had flown freely around the newly married couple. Though Ganson barely ate or drank. The night would be over for so many of the guests the moment they decided to leave. But he still had a job of sorts to do.

While much of their courting and wedding ceremony had been outside of Zora tradition, the consummation of the marriage on their first night as husband and wife would still be expected of them. Every time his thoughts drifted to that fact, his heart would catch in his throat and his ears would turn the slightest bit of pink and he hated himself for it. He was acting like a stereotypical virgin, all blushes and nervousness. That was not the Ganson he wanted to show his new bride during their first night together.

But when it came time for them to leave, all the while being ushered by their guests with hoots and hollers, that nervousness pushed its way back into his gut. By the time they’re in their room, finally alone, his hands are shaking so badly he cannot undo the buttons and clasps of his Zora armor. He only calms the slightest bit when small hands grip his own, thumbs rubbing gently over the top of his fingers.

“Sorry. I’m just-“

“I know, me too. It seems so silly, I mean, how long have we known each other?”

“Years now.” He said, pulling her hands to his face and gently placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“We’ve seen each other naked before-“

“Technically you’re always naked and kid me running around with my pants as a shirt hardly counts.”

They are quiet for a long moment, before Mimi begins to work.

The blush returned to his ears asMimigently pulled her hands from him, trailed them down his chest, and began to undo the clasps and buttons that kept his top and pants on him. His heart pounded in his throat as he reached out and returned the favor, removing her ornate headdress, her wedding garb, the wrist guards he had crafted himself.

They stood in that comfortable silence and undressed each other. When he was stripped down to his final undergarment,Mimi’s hands paused at his hips, her small hands shaking. Gently, Ganson tilted her chin upwards and placed a long kiss against her mouth. The kiss they had shared during the ceremony had been quick and chaste. This though, even still closed mouth, was intimate in a way Ganson had not yet experienced.

His nose rested gently against her cheek, his face so close to her that he could feel the heat of her face as she blushed. He gently pulled away, well aware that his own face must be red hot.

She smiled at him and took his hands once more, leading him to the bed of their suite. It was luxurious in a way Ganson had never seen before. All down feather pillows covered in soft linen and silks.Mimi pulled him onto the beast of a bed and they lay there, side by side. Ganson felt his heart was about to beat out of his chest when those small hands let go of his hand, placing her hand to his chest.

“I can feel your heart beating. It’s so fast right now. Here, feel mine.”

She took his hand, so much bigger than her own, and placed it at the center of her chest. He could feel her heart pump nearly in tandem with his own; fast, nervous, and happy.

He smiled down at her and she smiled right back, her face aglow with happiness.

She was beautiful. He’d always known that, but lying next to her, her fingers tracing along the muscles of his chest, his heart swelled at the thought. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He gently took her chin into hand and tilted her face upwards once more, planting a gentle kiss to her lips. She happily returned it, pressing herself closer to him. When her mouth parted against his and her small tongue gently touched his lips, a shiver coursed through his body.

Gods, she had to know what she was doing to him.

His hand pulled her face closer to his, deepening their kiss. As his ears flushed at the moan he coaxed out of her with that, he let his hand sneak from her chin to her throat to her chest and settled it at the curve of her hip, his thumb rubbing at the soft skin of her stomach.

Embolden by the small whines and moans each movement of his hand coaxed from her, he twisted his hand around and slipped it between her legs. It took him only a moment to find the soft spot he knew would be there and her body opened to his fingers when he gently pressed against it. He felt his blood pool even further in his gut as he felt her shiver under his hand, a soft whine breaking from her chest. She was soft and warm and already so, so wet.

As he pulled his face back a little, his breath caught in his chest at what he saw.

The white ofMimi’s face was bright red, the fins that framed her face an even deeper orange. Her eyes were half lidded, but Gason recognized the look of desire they held.

“Please, Ganson, I-I need…” He watched as she bites her lower lip, her face flushing further.

He gently rocked his hand in and out of her, immensely enjoying each little moan his fingers pulled from her. Her small hands dug into the front of his chest, her filed nails leaving indents in their wake. Had she not taken such a precaution, his chest would be bloody ribbons. Another thrill of a shiver snaked down his spine when she brokenly gasped when he added a second finger, relishing the way she tightened around him.

“What was that, Mi? What is it that you need, my love?” His voice, to his surprise, was low and even.

“Ahh, G-Ganson, don’t t-tease me-ehhh!” She let out a squeal of delight as his thumb brushed over a lump on the edge of where her body opened to him.

Curious, he brushed his thumb over it again, slowly, deliberately. Her thighs shook on either side of his hand in response. He pushed against it again, rubbing slow circles around it with a firm and gentle pressure. She gasped and arched her hips to his hand, her toes curling and uncurling. He adored every second of this.

“Does that feel good, Mi?”

Words lost to her in that moment, all she could do was nod.

“Is this what you wanted from me?”

Her answer came in a slow shake of her head.

“I-I want…I want more. P-Please, Ganson, I want you i-in me.”

It was that quiet admittance from her, her normally soft and sweet voice so hot and heavy with want, that pushed him to his limit. He swallowed, hard, and sat up, pulling away for her entirely. As quickly as he could, he shed what little left he wore and was back on the lush bedding, moving his body to rest between her legs.

Being completely naked in front ofMimiwas a surprisingly comfortable experience. Even as his new bride eyed him, her gaze lingering where his blood pooled most strongly in that moment, he felt no embarrassment as he feared he would.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly she had even asked him to fill her needs.

His body dwarfed her own as he kneeled between her thighs, his hands resting on either side of her head as he dipped down to kiss her deeply.

“Let me know if this hurts too much and I will stop at once.” He said, gently kissing her cheek.

She nodded, her face somehow flushing an even deeper red as he held the base of his cock, positioned the head at her entrance, and gently rolled his hips forward.

Ganson’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes closed on their own accord as he breathed deeply. She felt good, almost too good, and it took much more self-control then he would have liked to keep himself still once the tip was in.

WhileMimihad always been smaller than him, he hadn’t put thought into what that might mean for her during intimacy. Though he had been thorough in making sure she’d been aroused and soaked to the touch, she was still snug around him. When he opened his eyes, he could seeMimi’s face scrunched in pain, her hands clutched to her chest, her breathing slightly ragged.

Making sure his hips did not move an inch, he lowered his upper body to his elbows and rested his forehead against the crest of her face.

“Mi, breathe, it’s ok. I have you.”

She opened her eyes, those true blue beautiful eyes, and smiled.

“I-I know. It’s j-just, bigger then I t-thought.”

He returned her smile with one of his own and bowed his head to kiss her deeply once more. As he kissed her, he gently ran a hand down her side and slipped it between their legs. Searching for just a moment, his thumb found that small lump, right above where their bodies joined, and he rubbed at it with the same deliberate circling as before.

Her gasp was swallowed up by their kissing, his own moan mixed in as she clamped around him. As he worked the spot between her legs, each of her whines and moans sending electricity through him, he gently rocked his hips into her, slowly getting her used to more and more of him being inside of her.

When he finally pushed his last inch into her, he stilled, pressing his mouth to her neck. He wanted to etch this sensation of her, all of her, into his mind. The way her body coiled around his own, how her heartbeat thudded through her veins, strong enough for him to feel her pulse through his lips on her neck. He wanted to remember all of this, every single detail he could find.

He’s snapped out of his heat filled thoughts as two small hands grasp at his biceps, squeezing gently. It was her gentle and quiet way to let him know she wanted more.

As he pulled out and rocks back into her, fully into her, he moans into the crook of her neck, biting gently as he does.

She felt so good.

The heat and blood that had been pooling in his gut began to boil as he pulled out and slammed back into her, another squeal of delight from his wife ripping through the air as he did so.

Gods she felt so good.

He began to build a steady rhythm, trying to focus on what madeMimi’s legs shake around him. Emboldened more and more by the blood rushing in his ears, mixing in withMimi’s whines and moans of pleasure, he stills himself, fully inside her.

“G-Ganson, w-what are you-”

Her breathy question is lost as Ganson scoops her up, his body still inside her, and sits them up right. Leaning the top of his shoulders against the headboard of the bed, his hands grab at her hips, and gently lifts her up and pulls her back down, sliding himself out and back in. Another series of broken gasps escape from her and she clings to his forearms.

“I-is this ok? Does this feel good?” Ganson asked breathlessly, his hands rubbing up and down her sides.

“Y-Yes, please Ganson, m-more.”

He doesn’t need to be prompted a second time and he lifts her, bucking his own hips upwards as he pulled her down again. She cried out and tucked her head to her chest, her own hips rolling forward. Ganson could feel her toes curl at his sides.

“And that, i-is that enough for you?”

Her eyes are half lidded again when she lifts her heavy head, her ragged breathing making her shoulders shake.

“M-more…g-give me more o-of that.”

He moans in response, and digs his fingers into her hips, pulling her up once more. He does this again and again, building up a new rhythm, each smack of his hips against her own tearing a gasp or cry fromMimi. It’s almost loud enough to cover up the wet slapping sound their bodies made. Almost.

His heart thudded in his ears as he continued,Mimi’s own hips now rolling to meet with his, each in sync thrust sending them closer and closer to the edge.

Ganson took a moment to watchMimi, the bright red of her face and sound of her sweet moans driving him mad. His blood was boiling, at any moment the sensation of heat would overtake him.

“M-Mi- ahh- I-I’m close.”

“A-ahh, me too-ohh. Just a little ahh! A-a little m-morreee-“

It was at that moment that Ganson felt her body seize above him, her back arched and her hands dug into his biceps, hard enough to leave marks that would last for days. Her thighs tightened around his waist and her hips rocked to meet his own once more, pushing him into the deepest part of her body.

It was all too much or just enough, he wasn’t sure. Either way, he found the heat in his gut rapidly uncoiling and spilling into his wife, his thighs shaking and heels digging into the bed as his own orgasm overtook him. He shuddered once, twice, thrice asMimiclenched and unclenched around him, only able to relax when his wife slumped forward and rested her head against his chest, her breathing deep and heavy.

He moves his hands from her hips, resting one on the small of her back, the other gently cupping the nape of her neck as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I love you, Mi.” He whispers to her.

“I love you, Ganson.” She whispers back.

They lay there for a long time after, glowing in the warmth of each other, relishing their exhaustion, and planning their long future together.


End file.
